The present invention relates to an individual wheel suspension for a non-steered wheel of a motor vehicle such as an automobile which undergoes a change in camber due to spring travel. The suspension includes a trailing arm which is articulated in the direction transverse to the lengthwise axis of the vehicle by at least one wishbone and connected in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle to the vehicle body via a torsion-proof lengthwise arm with a swivel bearing having a swivel axis which lies essentially in the direction transverse to the lengthwise axis of the vehicle. An auxiliary device engages the lengthwise arm at a distance from the swivel axis by means which the lengthwise arm is pivoted in the direction transverse to the lengthwise axis of the vehicle along the swivel axis as the wheel goes up and down.
An individual wheel suspension of this type is known to be used for the powered rear axle of a production motor vehicle, and is shown, for example, in the journal "Automotive Industries," Sept. 15, l964, page 82. In this known axle, an auxiliary tie rod, extending in a direction transverse to the lengthwise axis of the vehicle, engages each lengthwise arm between the corresponding wishbones and the corresponding swivel bearing. Each auxiliary tie rod engages the lengthwise arm at an essentially horizontal distance from the corresponding swivel axis, and extends approximately to the central area of the vehicle. The auxiliary tie rods produce a displacement of the corresponding lengthwise arm in the swivel bearing along the swivel axis to achieve a desired effect on the toe-in behavior on a wheel as it rises and falls through the swiveling movements of the lengthwise arm.
A disadvantage of this known auxiliary tie rod arrangement, in addition to the structural expense, is the additional space requirements for the auxiliary tie rods.